


4 - Purples and Tears

by Oronir_Caragai



Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Crying, Dacryphilia, M/M, Manipulation, Mirror Sex, abuse mention, dubcon, noncon, shortform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-05
Updated: 2018-10-05
Packaged: 2019-07-25 13:22:20
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 178
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16198373
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Oronir_Caragai/pseuds/Oronir_Caragai
Summary: A short scene of Prompto during his captivity being tapped by Ardyn.





	4 - Purples and Tears

**Author's Note:**

> Kinktober Day 4 - Dacryphilia and Mirror sex

"Look at you, darling...Every bit of you lovely. Every last freckle."

Ardyn smoothed his thumb over Prompto's cheek as he rolled his hips up into the young man. His fingers covered his mouth, stifling his sobbing whimpers.

The vision of him in the mirror, thin legs splayed to either side, arms bound tightly behind him. Tears down his cheeks, and face red from crying. Perfection, to Ardyn.

"Every last bruise..."

He leaned to press a kiss to Prompto's shoulder. It still ached from being dislocated from his capture. 

Prompto looked in the mirror, and said something muffled. Ardyn pulled his hand away, and lowered it to rest on his throat as he continued to fuck him. 

"What was that, darling?"

"Y-you're hurting me, Noct." 

The image in the mirror, of the prince, thrusting into his friend. Of the form Ardyn had taken. The form that would come inside of Prompto, making his wounds feel like fire. The form that would re-bind him to the metal cross, and leave him hanging there, bruised, battered, and leaking his come.


End file.
